Vows?
by Saran D. Pity
Summary: This takes place right after Eclipse. Find out how Edward and Bella are doing a few weeks before the wedding.


I don't own these character. I only use them. I don't suggest reading unless you've read all 3 of the Twilight Series novel. 

I peered at him from the bed. I had told my father, Charlie that I was staying over with Edward's sister, Alice. But, in reality we were just spending a night alone at his house. It wasn't like anything was going to happen. (Much to Edward's recent dismay.)

I outlined his perfect body in the near darkness. The light from the desk where he was sitting was subtly illuminating him. I noticed his right hand was elegantly moving back and forth. Then I realized he was writing. I didn't immediately wonder what he was scrawling on to the page. I was too busy observing his body, and feigning sleep. Eventually curiosity got the best of me and I asked,

"Watcha writing?" in my most innocent voice. He looked up, as if stunned by my suddenly conscious state. His hand paused. He made a very deliberate gesture of setting down his pen. He didn't answer me directly, but instead gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." he spoke accusingly, but I knew he wasn't serious.

"Who could sleep with all that racket?" I laughed but suddenly saw his face turn serious. In an effort to save my badly delivered joke I added, "I was kidding, you know, sarcasm." His face still had traces of seriousness, "I'm just restless, and plus, who could pass an invitation to watch you."

"You can watch me anytime you like." He smiled before leaning over to kiss me. No one could kiss like Edward. I always felt like our souls connected the moment his lips touched mine. I forgot to breathe. He broke the kiss only to stand up and join me on the bed. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my neck lightly. My arms instinctively wrapped around his cool neck. I felt the tip of his nose ever-so-lightly move past the hollow of my throat. His lips traced my collarbone. By this point we were horizontal and he was leaning over me. My hands were outlining the hard, defined muscles of his back through his shirt. My breath was coming in short gasps. I felt his left hand brush a stray hair from my face. He leaned down to kiss my lips again. His right hand traced a line from my thigh to my hip and back again. I was so drawn in, drunk, inebriated off of Edward Cullen. My mind was fogged and I couldn't string a coherent thought.

"Edward." I whispered, trying to frame a lucid sentence. "I love you." I pushed him up as I spoke. He smiled and raised himself instantly without protest. He was smiling and just as breathless as me. His hair was disheveled.

I tried to get my breath back before speaking, "Edward Cullen, if I'm not mistaken, you were trying to coerce me to participate in unspeakable acts." I smiled as I spoke.

"Oh course not, my love. But that also depends on your interpretation of _coerce_." He was shaking with laughter. I knew what was so funny. In the past month, we had done a total 180 on our positions pertaining to said 'unspeakable acts'. We were both sitting up with our legs dangling over the edge of the bed. "Are you sure you want to wait until the wedding." He knew the answer before the question even left his mouth.

"You had an entire year, and you wait until I come to my senses. Nice one Edward." I shook my index finger for emphasis before adding, "Plus, it's more fun to make you wait."

"Well seeing as you can't sleep, and we can't do _other things_," he looked up at me hopeful, but I merely laughed, "Would you like to know what I was writing?" I nodded and waited for him to bring over the paper but he didn't budge.

"Edward!" I hissed. "I want to know!" I knew I sounded whiny but begging was my new found leverage with him.

"It's my vows." I stiffened. Vows? When did we agree on those? He smiled imbibing my reaction.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Vows weren't something I had thought about. The only wedding I had attended was Renee's and she and Phil had just used the standard wedding template. I was flabbergasted.

"You look so surprised. I'm sorry I'm working on them so late. I guess that means you're done already." I don't think the devil himself could have been any more red. I felt my face burn way up to my scalp. I soon realized he was shaking with the force of silent laughter.

After letting my embarrassment subside, I finally spoke, "I guess I should get working, huh?" He answered me by allow a loud, booming, chuckle to escape his lips.

TBC

Stay tuned for chapter 2. Where Bella finds out just how hard writing vows can be…


End file.
